De l'utilité des cachots
by Olo et Nat
Summary: C'est utile, un cachot. Surtout quand on s'appelle Elros, qu'on a dix ans et qu'on commence à s'ennuyer ferme avec ses amis. Une petite virée dans les prisons, ça vous dit ? …Comment ça, "y'a pas de clé" ?


Auteur : Natanael. Oui, j'aime les Elfes. Surtout Elrond et Thranduil. "C'est bien ça le problème", vous diront-ils.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités ci-dessous et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent sont la propriété exclusive du grand maître Tolkien. Je ne suis qu'une admiratrice lambda, et une massacreuse de réputation de personnages à mes heures perdues.

Spoiler : Euh… Dans un sens, pas vraiment… Ah, aussi, j'ai beau savoir que Celebrían est _beaucoup_ plus jeune qu'Elrond, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lui donner à peu près le même âge pour pouvoir la caser dans cette histoire.

Warning : Ben… Pour ceux qui connaissent l'auteur, ils savent à quoi s'attendre. Les autres… Ils le découvriront bien assez vite. Sachez qu'il est encore temps de fuir si vous tenez à l'image dorée de vos héros.

Résumé : C'est utile, un cachot. Surtout quand on s'appelle Elros, qu'on a dix ans et qu'on commence à s'ennuyer ferme avec ses amis. Une petite virée dans les prisons, ça vous dit ? …Comment ça, "y'a pas de clé" ?

OoOoOoOoO

**De l'utilité des cachots**

OoOoOoOoO

« J'AI UNE IDEE ! ! ! »

La porte de la nurserie s'encastra violemment dans le mur adjacent, livrant le passage à un elfing d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux du même gris que le ciel les soirs d'orage. Le garçon, du nom d'Elros, semi-Elfe de son état, était réputé dans toute la cité de son parent et protecteur Ereinion Gil-Galad pour… eh bien, pour exceller dans l'encastrement de porte dans les murs lorsqu'il avait une idée. Le petit métis afficha un sourire triomphant et embrassa la pièce du regard. Thranduil et Celebrían, deux cousins aussi blonds qu'Elros était brun et respectivement âgés de quatre ans et demi et de huit ans, avaient lâché en sursautant les poupées avec lesquelles ils jouaient. L'adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs chargé de surveiller les enfants, Erestor, avait malencontreusement orné d'un énorme pâté noir la lettre qu'il recopiait avec application et qu'il regardait à présent d'un air désolé. Seul le dernier elfing, qui ressemblait trait pour trait au premier et répondait (parfois) au doux nom d'Elrond, ne montra pour sa part aucun signe de réactivité, visiblement habitué aux entrées fracassantes de son frère jumeau. Son frère _aîné_, aurait d'ailleurs rectifié Elros avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« J'ai une idée ! Répéta le garnement avec emphase devant le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant de ses amis.

-Ah, ça t'arrive ? Questionna simplement Elrond, sans même daigner lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait.

-Elrond ! S'indigna Erestor au moment où l'aîné des jumeaux claquait son cadet derrière la tête.

-Aïe !

-Elros !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erestor ?

-Il y a que j'aimerai que vous cessiez de vous comporter comme des Orcs l'un envers l'autre ! »

Elros haussa les épaules, tandis que son frère lui adressait l'un de ses plus noirs regards en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Erestor soupira et se désintéressa des enfants, reportant son attention sur sa malheureuse lettre. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se fâcher, le plus grand des semi-Elfes bondit auprès des deux elfings blonds –des Sindars. Il s'agenouilla face à eux, son sourire éclatant de retour sur son visage.

« J'ai une idée. Répéta-t-il encore, quoique plus calmement que les fois précédentes. Puisque Thranduil n'arrête pas de dire qu'il s'ennuie…

-Je m'ennuie plus ! » Coupa le petit en brandissant le jouet qu'il avait récupéré.

Elros haussa un sourcil devant la poupée-Nain, percée d'une dizaine d'aiguilles et à laquelle il manquait maintenant un œil et la moitié d'une jambe, que le bambin lui agitait sous le nez.

« …Je vois ça. Commenta-t-il seulement, se demandant mentalement à quel endroit de la nurserie le tout-petit avait bien pu dénicher des aiguilles de couture.

-Et après, je vais l'enterrer. Ajouta Thranduil avec un sourire tellement innocent et lumineux qu'il en devenait presque inquiétant.

-…Ah. »

Le semi-Elfe Noldor interrogea du regard la douce Celebrían, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. On entendit Elrond tourner bruyamment une page de son livre et Erestor se lever pour aller chercher une autre feuille afin de recopier sa lettre gâchée. L'aîné des fils d'Elwing secoua la tête.

« C'est très bien, Thranduil. Mais je crois que je peux te proposer quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant. »

Le garçonnet marqua un temps d'arrêt, s'assurant qu'il avait bien toute l'attention de son petit auditoire. Et en effet, les deux cousins ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés où commençait à briller une pointe d'intérêt. Erestor reprit sa place à son pupitre et sa plume se remit à crisser avec régularité sur sa feuille de parchemin. Elros se pencha vers Thranduil et Celebrían, comme s'il voulait leur faire une confidence.

« Et si on allait visiter les cachots ? »

La plume d'Erestor dérapa sur son parchemin. Le petit Thranduil fronça les sourcils, signe chez lui d'une intense concentration. Il réfléchit durant quelques secondes avant d'afficher une mine dubitative.

« Bof. Je préfère enterrer mon Nain. »

Elros se tourna alors vers Celebrían, qui réfléchissait elle aussi. Après une légère hésitation, la fillette demanda :

« Est-ce qu'ils sont sombres, les cachots ?

-Je suppose, oui. Répondit l'aîné des enfants.

-Et froids ? Et sinistres ?

-Si c'était pas sinistre, on appellerait pas ça des cachots. Fit remarquer Elros dans un éclair de bon sens.

-Et ils font peur, les cachots ? Questionna encore la petite fille, les yeux brillants.

-Moi, j'aurai pas peur ! Répliqua Elros en bombant le torse devant les regards admiratifs des deux cousins.

-Que tu dis ! » Railla Elrond.

Elros se retourna d'un bond, comme piqué par une guêpe.

« Toi, tais-toi. T'aurais peur !

-Peut-être. Reconnu le cadet des jumeaux. Mais moi au moins je n'affirme pas le contraire.

-Je suis sûr que tu aurais peur. Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier ? » Proposa Elros avec un sourire carnassier.

Elrond haussa une épaule et se replongea dans sa lecture, signe qu'il plaçait le défi de son frère au dernier rang de ses préoccupations actuelles. Elros se retourna vers les deux Sindars, un peu déçu de son manque de réaction.

« Alors ? On y va ? Sauf si tu as peur, 'Rían.

-Toi, tu es grand et fort. Avec toi, je n'aurai pas peur. Affirma la blonde. Je te suis.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Prévint Elrond d'une voix traînante. Elros n'a pas son pareil pour attirer les ennuis les plus improbables.

-C'est même pas vrai ! » Se récria l'intéressé.

Seul le regard sceptique de son frère lui répondit.

« Bon, d'accord. C'est peut-être un peu vrai. Mais pas tout le temps ! »

Elrond se racla la gorge et baissa la tête vers son livre. Les yeux d'Elros s'écarquillèrent.

« Ah, tant que ça ? …Euh, non. Bon, on y va ou on n'y va pas, dans mes cachots ?

-On y va ! S'exclama Celebrían d'une voix suraigüe.

-On n'y va pas ! Rétorqua Elrond, ses yeux orageux jetant des éclairs.

-Moi je veux enterrer mon Nain ! » Piailla Thranduil en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Le plus grand des elfings se leva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air embêté.

« Là, il va falloir vous mettre d'accord.

-De toute façon, se décida à intervenir Erestor, les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'entrer seuls dans les cachots.

-Voilà qui règle le problème. » Conclut alors Elrond.

Et il reprit sa lecture sans plus faire attention à ses compagnons. Celebrían, vaguement désappointée, se remit à pouponner le baigneur qu'elle tenait. Le petit Thranduil, après avoir hésité un instant, décida d'enlever les aiguilles de son Nain. C'était pointu et ça faisait mal, il valait mieux qu'il les enlève _avant_ de recommencer à jouer avec la poupée. Elros le regarda faire un moment avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Il se tourna vers Erestor, qui venait d'achever la rédaction de sa lettre et la contemplait avec satisfaction.

« Dis, Erestor… Tu n'es plus un enfant, toi, pas vrai ?

-Moi ? Non. Pourqu… ? »

Le sourire d'Elros s'élargit. Le jeune Elfe aux cheveux noirs parut soudain comprendre où le garnement voulait en venir, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils en agitant un doigt sévère dans sa direction.

« Non, Elros. N'y pense même pas. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse aller dans les cachots, et encore moins que je vous y accompagne. »

De joyeuse, l'expression du sang-mêlé devint dépitée. La douce petite Celebrían leva vers leur gardien un regard implorant –dont elle avait déjà testé la redoutable efficacité en diverses occasions.

« Oh, s'il-te-plaît, Erestor ! On ira juste jeter un coup d'œil, on ne restera pas longtemps… Juste dix minutes !

-Non. Fut la réponse implacable de l'adolescent qui pliait sa lettre avec précaution.

-Cinq minutes ?

-Non.

-Deux minutes !

-Non.

-…Une demi-minute ?

-Non. »

Celebrían poussa un soupir propre à fendre l'âme d'un gisement de mithril –si tant est qu'un gisement de mithril puisse avoir une âme. Erestor fit couler un peu de cire rouge sur sa lettre et y apposa le sceau de sa famille, puis il se tourna vers les enfants.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous attire tant dans les cachots ? Je ne vous comprends pas.

-On veut juste les voir ! Répondit Elros. On s'ennuie, ici !

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que Thranduil et Elrond s'ennuient, eux.

-Oui, mais Thranduil et Elrond, c'est Thranduil et El… »

Le gamin se tut soudain et réfléchit rapidement. Son regard s'éclaira brusquement.

« 'Restor, si tu nous emmènes voir les cachots, je te promets de plus taper Elie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-La fin du mois ! Exigea aussitôt Elrond. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est idiot.

-La fin du mois, Erestor. Reprit Elros. Je le taperai plus jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

Erestor fronça les sourcils, l'air méfiant. Pourtant, une légère hésitation se devinait derrière son air strict, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux elfings désireux de visiter les cachots.

« Jusqu'à la fin du mois ? Répéta le jeune Noldor. C'est vrai, ce mensonge ?

-Vrai de vrai. Affirma Elros avec aplomb.

-Promis ?

-Promis juré ! Croix de bois, croix d'os, si je mens je vais chez Mandos ! »

L'expression figée d'Erestor s'éclaira un instant avant qu'il ne se rembrunisse.

« Non, je ne peux pas vous y emmener. Galadriel me tuerait si par malheur elle venait à apprendre que j'ai envoyé sa fille dans les cachots.

-Elle ne le saura pas ! Fit Celebrían d'une petite voix. On ne lui dira rien, et on n'y restera pas longtemps… »

L'hésitation du jeune Noldor se fit plus palpable.

« Si je vous emmène dans les cachots, commença-t-il d'une voix prudente, disons juste dix minutes… Elros ne frappera plus son frère jusqu'à la fin du mois…

-Oui, oui ! Clama triomphalement le petit métis.

-Celebrían ne grimpera plus dans les arbres pour déchirer ses robes… Ajouta l'adolescent avec un demi-sourire.

-Jusqu'à la fin du mois ! Confirma la petite fille, enthousiaste. C'est promis !

-… Elrond ne dira plus non plus de méchancetés à son frère jusqu'à la fin du mois… Imposa encore Erestor, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Eh ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, moi ! Intervint Elrond avec indignation.

-Oui, il est d'accord, il est d'accord ! Cria presque Elros.

-Et Thranduil rendra tous les petits objets brillants qu'il a cachés sous son lit. Acheva le jeune garçon victorieusement.

-Mais c'est joli quand ça brille ! Couina le tout-petit.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu les rendras _tous_ sans exception. »

Thranduil soupira, résigné. Erestor promena sur les quatre elfings un regard satisfait.

« Et si vous ne tenez pas votre parole, je vais voir Celeborn, Oropher et Ereinion, et je leur raconte tout.

-D'accord, d'accord ! S'impatienta Elros. Bon, on y va, maintenant ?

-On y va ! »

Les exclamations joyeuses d'Elros et de Celebrían résonnèrent dans la nurserie et les deux enfants se jetèrent en parfaite synchronisation sur la porte toujours ouverte. Ils jaillirent dans le couloir, Erestor sur leurs talons. Le petit Thranduil leur emboîta le pas, atteint par l'euphorie générale et oubliant complètement qu'il voulait enterrer la poupée-Nain qu'il serrait contre lui. Elrond les regarda sortir en soupirant. Il adressa un regard implorant à une représentation de Manwë accrochée à un mur, ferma son livre, le posa par terre et rejoignit le petit groupe qui s'éloignait en discutant gaiement. Elros, concentré sur sa conversation avec Celebrían et Erestor, ne s'aperçut de la présence de son jumeau que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'escalier descendant vers les cachots. Il se retint de sursauter et afficha un air surpris.

« Tiens ? Tu viens avec nous, finalement ? Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux cachots ? Fit-il avec étonnement.

-Honnêtement, quitte à subir les restrictions d'Erestor… Répliqua Elrond d'un ton bougon. Et puis, si je ne suis pas là, qui va te sortir des ennuis dans lesquels tu vas forcément te fourrer ? »

Erestor se tourna vers l'elfing en lui adressant un regard mécontent. Le petit garçon ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux innocents.

« On n'est pas encore dans les cachots ! Se défendit-il avant qu'Erestor ne puisse lui faire le moindre reproche. Tu n'as pas encore tenu ta parole, alors je n'ai pas à tenir la mienne. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien pro…

-C'est là, les cachots ? Coupa Celebrían en lorgnant avec curiosité l'escalier sombre qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre. C'est lugubre.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Répondit Erestor. Vous venez ? »

L'adolescent s'engagea sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans la cage d'escalier et en descendit rapidement les marches, ses longues robes noires et ses cheveux sombres voletant autour de lui. Les quatre enfants ne bougèrent pas, comme cloués sur le palier, s'interrogeant brusquement sur la nécessité existentielle de visiter les cachots –sûrement morbides– du palais de Gil-Galad. Elros fut le premier à se secouer, rejetant d'un mouvement d'épaules ces questions contre-productives.

« Bon. Fit-il d'un ton décidé. Puisqu'on en est là, autant y aller. »

Et il s'engagea résolument dans l'escalier à la suite de leur gardien. Resté en arrière, le petit Thranduil le regarda disparaître en frottant d'une main son Nain contre sa joue. Puis il se tourna vers sa cousine et lui tendit sa main libre avec un sourire candide.

« Tu viens, 'Rían ? Ça peut être chouette !

-Oh, oui ! Certifia Elrond d'un ton un peu acide. Et avec un peu de chance, nous découvrirons les restes dévorés par les rats d'un pauvre gars oublié là depuis des lustres…

-C'est quoi dèlustre ?

-Tu… tu crois ? » Frissonna Celebrían en saisissant la main de son petit cousin.

Elrond haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance –ou de désintérêt total– et descendit à son tour vers les cachots. Les deux Sindars le suivirent sans prendre le temps d'hésiter, craignant autant de descendre dans les prisons que de rester seuls devant l'ouverture obscure et béante des escaliers. Après une descente qui leur parut aussi longue qu'un repas diplomatique avec Gil-Galad, les quatre enfants débouchèrent sur un sombre boyau, bordé sur la gauche d'une rangée de torches fumantes accrochées à un mur d'une couleur douteuse et sur la droite d'une rangée de petites cellules garnies de grilles de fer et de menottes enchaînées au mur. Sur le sol de terre battue, d'une régularité peu satisfaisante, de larges flaques d'eau boueuse dessinaient d'étranges motifs aux allures parfois trop suggestives. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre, hormis l'agaçant écoulement de l'humidité suintant du plafond. Celebrían s'agrippa à la petite main de Thranduil, qui observait avec une curiosité perplexe les menottes enchaînées au mur. Elrond se recula d'un pas et remonta sur la première marche de l'escalier pour éviter les gouttes qui tombaient du plafond. Elros pour sa part étudiait les lieux d'un air de connaisseur.

« J'aime bien les petites moisissures dans les angles des cellules. Déclara-t-il d'un ton excessivement détaché. Ça donne un petit côté…

-Glauque. Souffla Elrond.

-Non, pas vraiment. Disons plutôt que ça donne envie de quitter les lieux un peu précipitamment.

-C'est glauque et ça donne envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Insista le cadet des jumeaux.

-En marchant ! Rectifia Elros en foudroyant son frère du regard.

-En courant ! » Appuya Elrond en lui rendant son regard meurtrier.

Erestor se racla la gorge, espérant rappeler leur récente promesse de paix fraternelle aux deux fils d'Elwing. Les deux elfings sursautèrent et Elros se rapprocha aussitôt de son double, deux sourires angéliques plaqués sur leurs visages. Satisfait, Erestor porta son attention sur les blondinets, sans remarquer les grimaces lourdes de sous-entendus que s'échangeaient à présent les semi-Elfes. L'adolescent jeta un bref regard au plafond après qu'une goutte d'une eau probablement impropre à la consommation se soit écrasée près de ses chaussures, puis annonça :

« Bien. Vous avez donc vu à quoi ressemblent les cachots. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ils font peur… Répondit la petite Celebrían en frissonnant.

-Tout à fait inesthétique. Ajouta Elrond.

-Et franchement affreux ! Lança Elros.

-…C'est ce que je viens de dire, El'.

-Je veux enterrer mon Nain !

-Tiens, ça faisait longtemps… » Commentèrent les frères Noldors du même ton sarcastique.

Le petit Thranduil leur tira la langue. Erestor soupira, de toute évidence désespéré par le manque de retenu des enfants dont il avait la charge. Il secoua la tête et reprit :

« Et maintenant que vous avez vu les cachots, conformément à notre accord, nous allons remonter et retourner dans la nurserie où vous recommencerez à jouer gentiment. …Et oui, Thranduil pourra enterrer son Nain. »

Le sourire du tout-petit devint radieux. Du même mouvement, les trois garçonnets se tournèrent docilement vers l'escalier, mais Celebrían les rappela soudain.

« Ah non ! S'exclama-t-elle, à la surprise générale. Ça ne fait pas encore dix minutes, on reste là ! »

Erestor, Thranduil et les jumeaux échangèrent des regards étonnés par son comportement inhabituel et atterrés à l'idée de rester plus longtemps dans un lieu aussi sinistre.

« Mais je croyais que tu avais peur des cachots ? Tenta Erestor, espérant décider la fillette à partir.

-Oui, mais j'aime bien avoir peur quand il y a des grands avec moi. Répondit doucement la petite fille. Et puis, tu as promis qu'on resterait _dix_ minutes. Est-ce qu'on peut visiter les cachots ? S'il-te-plaît, Erestor ? »

Celebrían adressa de nouveau son irrésistible regard implorant au jeune Elfe et celui-ci soupira une fois de plus, désarmé.

« Bon. Mais rapidement, alors. »

L'ampleur de la gratitude de la fille de Celeborn n'eut d'égal que la largeur de son sourire. Erestor tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le boyau après avoir fait signe aux enfants de le suivre, en prenant garde à ne pas marcher dans les flaques de boue. La blondinette trottina à sa suite, tirant derrière elle un Thranduil à la mine boudeuse. Sans doute aurait-il préféré pouvoir enfin enterrer son Nain. Elrond, toujours debout sur sa marche d'escalier, observa d'un œil maussade le sol inégal et humide de l'étroit couloir. Elros le regarda avec un demi-sourire et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu viens, Elie. Je suis là. »

Elrond ne lui répondit que par un regard encore plus noir que d'ordinaire. Il descendit toutefois de sa marche et avança lentement dans le couloir, faisant attention à ne pas mettre les pieds dans les rigoles d'eau sombre. Les deux frères marchèrent côte à côte sans se lâcher, essayant de rattraper Erestor et les cousins Sindars.

« Elie ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as peur.

-…Non.

-Si. T'as peur. Je le sens.

-…

-Elie ?

-Tais-toi, El'. »

Un léger ricanement échappa à Elros. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les deux garçons avaient rattrapé leurs amis et le petit groupe se trouva être de nouveau au complet. Après quelques instants de marche silencieuse ponctuée par le flic-floc des gouttes tombant du plafond, l'aîné des sang-mêlé se décida à poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans les prisons.

« Dis, Erestor ? Interrogea-t-il. A quoi ils servent, les cachots ?

-A emprisonner les gens. Répondit l'Elfe aux cheveux noirs sur le ton de l'évidence. A quoi d'autre veux-tu qu'ils servent ?

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a personne dedans ? Demanda Celebrían d'une petite voix, redoutant la réponse qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

-Parce que nous n'avons personne à emprisonner pour le moment, tout simplement. Rétorqua Erestor en haussant les épaules. D'autres questions ?

-Erestor ? Appela alors Elrond. Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des gens enfermés dans ces cachots ? »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il ne la referma pas. Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa, réfléchissant à la question du semi-Elfe. La voix fluette d'Elrond s'éleva de nouveau, un peu solennelle dans le silence gris de la prison.

« Parce que, si on y réfléchit… Les Elfes, c'est nous. On ne s'enferme pas nous-mêmes dans des cachots, ce serait idiot. Les Hommes, c'est nos alliés. Eux non plus, on ne peut pas les enfermer dans les cachots, ce serait doublement idiot. Quant aux Orcs… C'est des Orcs. On les tue, on ne les enferme pas dans des cachots. Ça, ce serait carrément stupide. D'où la question d'Elros : à quoi les cachots servent-ils ? »

Erestor ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'abîma dans une profonde réflexion durant quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

« Je… demanderai à Ereinion dès ce soir. On retourne dans la nurserie, maintenant ? »

Les elfings acquiescèrent en silence et le petit groupe fit demi-tour. Ils marchèrent sans un mot vers les escaliers, et ils les avaient déjà presque atteints lorsqu'Elros s'autorisa un dernier commentaire.

« Elles sont quand même vraiment petites, ces cellules. Je suis certain qu'on ne peut pas entrer tous dedans.

-Tous les cinq, non. Evalua son cadet. Mais sans Erestor, on peut. »

Elros lui renvoya un regard incrédule.

« T'es sûr ?

-Sûr. Affirma Elrond sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Je crois pas, moi.

-Elros, j'ai raison. Alors si je te dis qu'on peut y tenir tous les quatre, c'est qu'on peut y tenir tous les quatre.

-On parie ? »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard de défi. Et avant qu'Erestor ne puisse dire ni faire quoi que ce soit, Elros ordonna en désignant la cellule la plus proche :

« Thranduil, entres là-dedans. »

Le tout-petit eut une expression horrifiée et se cacha à demi derrière la robe noire d'Erestor.

« Je veux pas ! Geignit-il. Et pourquoi moi, d'abord ?

-Parce que tu es le fils d'Oropher, et blond, et petit, et insignifiant. Riposta tout naturellement Elros, appuyé par un hochement de tête de son jumeau. Tu entres, maintenant ? Celebrían aussi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le bambin secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite, et Elros fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança vers le petit Elfe avec l'intention évidente de l'empoigner par sa tunique pour le balancer dans la cellule sans autre forme de procès. L'espace d'une seconde, Erestor envisagea sérieusement d'intervenir et de menacer tout le monde de privation de dessert si les choses venaient à mal tourner, mais la douce Celebrían fut plus rapide que lui. Elle tira son cousin par la main en direction de la minuscule prison grillagée.

« Viens, Thranduil. Plus vite on saura si oui ou non on tient tous dans cette cellule, plus vite on partira d'ici. Et plus vite tu pourras enterrer ton Nain. »

Le dernier argument avancé par la fillette dû faire mouche, parce que le petit Sindar ne songea même plus à protester. Il entra docilement dans la cellule et alla s'asseoir près des menottes qui traînaient sur le sol, dos au mur suintant. La fille de Galadriel le rejoignit, aussitôt imitée par Elrond. Le garçon brun étudia un instant la porte de la cellule, qui s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur, avant de faire remarquer :

« Elle va gêner.

-Je vais la fermer. Répondit son frère. Pousses-toi, j'arrive ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'aîné des peredhils se glissa à son tour dans la petite cellule, piétinant allègrement les pieds de son jumeau au passage, et referma la porte dans un grincement sinistre. Les quatre elfings se tenant tous dans la petite prison, il fut alors forcé de constater d'une voix ennuyée :

« Ah. Tu avais raison…

-Elros. J'ai _toujours_ raison. Rétorqua Elrond.

-On sort, maintenant ? Proposa Celebrían. Je me sens serrée, ici !

-Oui, oui, tout de suite… »

Elros tendit le bras pour attirer la porte de la cellule et l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Le demi-Elfe insista, la porte résista. Derrière lui, les trois autres elfings commençaient à s'impatienter. Pris d'une brusque angoisse, le garçonnet se mit à crier :

« Erestor ! J'arrive pas à ouvrir ! »

Aussitôt, l'adolescent bondit sur la grille pour tenter de faire jouer la serrure. Mais il eut beau tirer, pousser, menacer et supplier, celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.

« C'est fermé… » Murmura-t-il.

Et tous comprirent ce que cela signifiait : les quatre enfants étaient prisonniers des sinistres cachots du palais de Gil-Galad. Immédiatement, ils se mirent à pleurer, hurler et appeler au secours. Erestor se recula de deux pas et agita les mains, asseyant d'avoir l'air apaisant malgré l'inquiétude lisible dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Attendez, attendez ! S'exclama-t-il. Pas de panique ! Arrêtez tout ! SILENCE ! »

Dans un dernier hoquet, les sanglots des petits cessèrent.

« Il y a forcément une clé quelque part. Je vais aller la chercher. Dans le pire des cas je la demanderai à Ereinion, mais je ne vous laisserai pas moisir ici. C'est compris ? Alors vous attendez sagement que je revienne. Je ne serai pas long. Attendez. Je reviens dans un instant. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, le jeune garçon s'élança vers l'escalier dans un tourbillon de robes noires et disparut à la vue des elfings. Lorsque le bruit de ses pas précipités se fut évanoui, Celebrían se remit à pleurer doucement. Elrond attrapa sa main et la serra, espérant consoler un peu son amie, tout en retenant ses propres larmes pour essayer de paraître fort et courageux.

« C'est ta faute. Renifla-t-il en accusant son frère du regard.

-Ma faute ? S'étrangla Elros. Pourquoi _ma_ faute ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui as voulu venir ici ! S'énerva son cadet. C'est toi qui m'as fait visiter ces maudits cachots ! C'est toi qui as parlé de la taille des cellules ! C'est toi qui as voulu vérifier si ce que je disais était vrai ! C'est toi qui as fermé la porte de la grille ! Et… Et… ET PARCE QUE C'EST _TOUJOURS_ TA FAUTE ! ! ! »

Elros ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer quelque chose de peu avenant, mais un brusque claquement métallique lui coupa la parole. Du même mouvement, Celebrían et les jumeaux se tournèrent vers le fond de la cellule, où ils purent voir le petit Thranduil rire aux éclats en s'applaudissant lui-même, visiblement très fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille. Prisonnière d'une des menottes qui lui enserrait à présent la taille, la poupée-Nain du petit Elfe se trouvait désormais enchaînée au mur. Les trois elfings haussèrent un sourcil.

« Au cachot, le Nain ! » Leur expliqua le blondinet tout sourire.

Ses trois aînés échangèrent un regard désabusé.

« J'espère que ça va lui passer… Vous croyez qu'il changera en grandissant ? Demanda Celebrían à voix basse.

-Je crois surtout qu'il a finalement trouvé une utilité aux cachots. » Fit remarquer Elros, pragmatique.

Elrond hocha la tête.

« Il va vraiment falloir qu'on lui supprime cette poupée-Nain… »

OoOoOoOoO

Fin.

Glorfindel : Quoi ? On sait même pas s'ils vont finalement pouvoir sortir de leur cachot ?

Nat : Ben non. C'est pas ça l'important. L'important, c'est de trouver une utilité aux cachots. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais que je continue ?

Elrond : Non, non. Arrête le massacre ici, c'est largement suffisant.

Hum. Bon ben voilà, encore une histoire stupide de plus postée par Nat. On commence à avoir l'habitude, me direz-vous… J'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plu un peu ! Et, personne n'étant jamais à l'abri d'une irréductible faute résistant encore et toujours aux correcteurs, si jamais vous en trouvez une, prévenez-moi ! Je la corrigerai aussitôt. :)

A mercredi pour les lecteurs des Mémoires, à je-sais-pas-quand pour les autres ! Passez tous un bon week-end ! =D


End file.
